


My Multi-Fandom Bunny Answers

by Caliadragon



Series: Bunnies, Blurbs, and Nibbles [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), multiple - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being a Mage Sucks, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crack, Dumbledore is an asshole, Everyone lives, Explosions, F/F, F/M, GFY, Gen, Het, Humor, I Thumb My Nose at Canon, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Unsolicited Beta, Not Beta'd, Other, Post Possession, Slash, crossovers, everyone dies, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will answer bunnies given to me on Farm Bunnies and by the Goddess of Bunnies Serena. They will be crossovers, mulitfandom, slash, het, mpreg, and crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson Kingsman

Chrissy Bunnied: One of the first stories I ever wrote was an au were John Watson is a tailor. Not important except that I just saw Kingsman and the fact they use a tailor shop as a front, got me thinking what if John Watson was a Kingsman agent?

The day that Jim Morriarty chose to kidnap John Watson was perhaps the worst day of his life. It was also the first mistake he had made since reaching adulthood. Sherlock Holmes was vital to the Crown, not just because of his family ties, but also due to the work he had done for the people of Europe.

John's meeting with Sherlock had truly been driven by Fate herself. John was on the tail end of a long undercover case. A case that had John serving his second tour in Afghanistan and appearing to be a damaged Veteran.

John was finishing his case when Morriarty began his games with Sherlock. It was decided that John would be to great a temptation for the Mastermind to pass on, so John had remained the puppy on Sherlock's heels.

When John was taken and Sherlock called into the trap John's fellow Kingsman came. Galahad himself led the way. Mycroft and MI-5 came in later, but by their arrival Morriarty, his second Sebastian Moran, and the men that followed them were all ready either dead or on the way to a facility to be interrogated.

Sherlock was staring at John in fascinated by the dangerous predator he called friend and John was laughing at Morriarty's furious screaming at John being nothing of what he portrayed.

 


	2. Multifandom, Multipairing Bunny Plotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reason why no one wants to be a Mage.

A Bunny that hit me. I will probably write both an original and fanfic version of this, but everyone else is welcome to write their own version.

In a world where the supernatural is known and magick is openly practiced there is only one version of magickal that *no one* wants to be. Being a Mage is done through a painful awakening known as Quickening. All Magus are born normal with nothing to show that they will one day Quicken or that they have the gene to become a Mage.

When a Mage Quickens they are literally battered by the elements, such as being struck by lightening, set on fire, drowned with water, crushed by earth, and battered by high winds. The only thing they don't face is the Spirits of the Dead and that is only a gift that they gain if they survive their Quickening.

An action that is rare, which is why there are so few Mage in the world. Most Magus never have children to keep their children from having to face what they did along with the pain of having to watch their children die as all Magi are immortal. The longer the Quickening the more powerful a Mage is and it is not until the Quickening ends that anyone will know if the Mage survives.

Magus come in 4 power levels. Eagle, Leopard, Wolf, and Dragon. Wolves are rare, but there have only been two Dragon Mage in the last 300 years.

In California in 2 different towns two different groups of teenagers Quicken. The same happens in Britain. The Quickenings last from 17 to 43 days.

In the end the groups are full of Wolves and shockingly 4 Dragons. No one knows why this happened at one time, but what they do know is that at the end, the planet has been healed from long term pollution and species close to extinction have grown in numbers, the most dark and evil magickals and demons have been driven from their realm and places that have all but been destroyed due to dark magick have been healed.

People all over the planet are trying to find out the name of the new Wolves and Dragons so that they can either control, worship, or serve them while the family and friends of the new Magi are trying to find a way to protect them.

In California Xander Harris and Jesse McNally have fled Sunnydale for Beacon Hills and Xander's Uncle John. Xander is a Dragon Mage and Jesse is a Wolf Mage, their parents would sell them off at the first chance and there are people in town who would try to kill them for closing the hellmouth and destroying most of the town.

Stiles Stilinski is lucky that his friends Quickened with him. He is a Dragon Mage, his Friends are all Wolves. Thankfully the town has a great many protectors and no one is willing to tell outsiders who any of the new Magi are.

In Scotland Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy just became Dragon Magi, while their friends are all Wolves. They are all having to hide with the Draco's Uncle Rupert Giles and his wife Joyce and their daughters Buffy, Faith, and Dawn to protect them from the plans of Albus Dumbledore and the Council Leader Cornelius Fudge. Rupert has already fled with the group to California and the White Council in Beacon Hills.


End file.
